Hydrocracking catalysts can comprise various components. Generally, hydrocracking catalysts comprise at least one acidic component that helps convert high molecule weight hydrocarbons to lower molecular weight hydrocarbons. One type of acidic component used in hydrocracking catalysts is an acidic clay such as a magnesium aluminosilicate clay. Magnesium aluminosilicate clays can be described as a type of layered material comprising alternating sheets of octahedrally coordinated magnesium atoms and tetrahedrally coordinated silicon and/or aluminum atoms. Magnesium aluminosilicate clays have a negative layer charge which can be balanced by cations. Among other characteristics, the type of charge balancing cations imparts catalytic activity to the magnesium aluminosilicate clays. The literature contains examples of magnesium aluminosilicate clays used as hydrocracking catalysts or as components of hydrocracking catalysts.
While synthesis of clays can be difficult, particularly on a large scale, clays have received attention for use in catalytic processes such as (hydro)cracking. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,978 discloses a layer-type, dioctahedral, clay-like mineral useful in catalytic cracking processes. The clay-like mineral is a magnesium aluminosilicate that can be used as a catalyst or as a component in a catalyst composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,979 discloses a layer-type trioctahedral, clay-like mineral that is a magnesium aluminosilicate, a catalyst composition comprising said magnesium aluminosilicate, and hydroprocesses using said magnesium aluminosilicate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,454 discloses hydroconversion processes using a layer-type, dioctahedral, clay-like mineral that is a magnesium aluminosilicate. Catalyst compositions and hydroprocessing reactions using catalyst compositions comprising magnesium aluminosilicates and hydrogenation components such as Group VIII metals are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,710 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,643 disclose synthetic swelling clay minerals, methods of making swelling clay minerals, and the use of said swelling clay minerals as hydrocarbon reaction catalysts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,947 discloses catalysts compositions comprising a swelling clay and the use of said catalyst compositions in hydroprocessing reactions. Magnesium aluminosilicates are examples of swelling clays disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,710, U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,643, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,947.
There exists a need for magnesium aluminosilicate clays with improved characteristics that can be used as catalysts or components of catalyst compositions in hydrocracking.